The present invention relates generally to polythiol compositions containing intermolecular sulfide compounds and at least one of 5-(2-mercaptoethyl)norbornane-2-thiol and 5-(2-mercaptoethyl)norbornane-3-thiol, and to methods for producing such polythiol compositions. These polythiol compositions can be used as curing agents in adhesives and other end-use applications.